A convenient method of applying fabric softener to clothes entails the use of sheets impregnated with fabric softening materials. These sheets may be readily placed in the dryer with the clothes. During drying the fabric softening actives and optionally other materials, such as perfumes, are transferred to the clothes.
Fabric softener sheets are typically provided to consumers in the form of a roll. Individual sheets are formed by separating the sheets from the roll at lines of weakness provided at intervals along the roll. Since the sheets need to withstand the temperature conditions of a clothes dryer, they must be comprised of fairly durable plastic. They must also be sufficiently durable to withstand the tumbling action of the dryer without losing their integrity. The sturdy construction of the sheets, while advantageous for keeping the sheets intact during the drying process, has the disadvantage that it is difficult to create a perforation permitting the consumers easily to separate one sheet from another on a roll.
Additional problems associated with the use of dryer sheets include the escape of fragrance from the carton prior to use.
Sheets of various shapes are known for use in household products. Individually folded dove tail sheets are known for products such as dusting cloths.